Fireworks
by xXEmiShaeXx
Summary: He grinned at me crookedly, "Pretty isn't it?" I nodded. He chuckled at my expression. It wasn't even July 4 and yet here we were setting off fireworks. A month ago I would have been crying. A month ago I still hated fire. Funny how when I was with Cary fire didn't scare me anymore. I was sent to protect him, but he was always the one who ended up protecting me...


**L.S.O.: Fireworks**

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**Kind Of Like The Secret Service**

********disclaimer: I don't own Super 8. Also the characters don't come in until the second chapter! Enjoy! ^^**

If I had to make a list of the, "Top Ten Things Hattie Hates The Most," Babysitting would be numero uno. First of all, it's dull as heck. All you do is sit and stare at the Baby. That's all. You make sure the Baby stays out of trouble. Nothing more and nothing less. Second of all, it's a punishment. You fight with a Sister or a Brother, or endanger yourself while doing your job (in my case…) and you get Babysitting duty. You get paid 20 dollars less an hour, just because the job's so easy. And then you miss out on all of the really good stuff. Like, running away from exploding cars, or kicking bad-guy butt, with you're awesome Martial Arts skills. I could be doing just that, too. But, no; here I am, Babysitting.

Did I mention it sucked? Especially if the person you're Babysitting is some kid that saw too much to be left unsupervised.

Oh. That's right. You have no idea what I'm talking about, huh? Well, I suppose I should explain.

My name is Hattie Frontz and I'm a Little Sister. Still confused? Rightly so. Since The Little Sisters' Organization is a top secret government project, it would make sense that you didn't know about it. In fact, unless you want to be neutralized by our creator, I suggest you say nothing of what you're about to read….No one would believe you anyway. You're word against the government's. It would be like claiming you saw aliens. If you were right, the public would never know. You'd be labeled as, "one of those crazy government conspiracy kooks". I've seen it. Don't go that route.

Contrary to popular belief, however, the L.S.O. is _not_ super trained butt-kicking kid-spies. No. We're bodyguards. Kinda like the Secret Service, only we're actually a secret. And we're not actually kids mind you; that would be _illegal. _Our youngest members are sixteen. They can't be any younger than that, or it goes against regulations. We only look young. This would be because of an injection that government scientists call p_ambrosia3. It slows down the physical aging process, which would be why I look like I'm, at the very least, 13 instead of sixteen, my actual age. All Little Sisters are like this. We're specially trained in hand-to-hand combat and we're built for durability with extra adrenaline, also because of p_ambrosia3. There's also, as I've mentioned before, a Little Brothers' Organization, however, the L.S.O. came first. Always remember that. (Where do you think the term, "Girls rule and boys drool," came from?) I was experienced. I knew how to do things, like, super cool things. I was good at my job and I always did it right….Well, that was, until a girl I was really close to got kidnapped and I almost killed myself getting her back. Which brings me right back to Babysitting.

Presently, I was sitting in a light blue van, waiting for the others that were also assigned Babysitting duty to make an appearance. I was the first one there. Five minutes early. I was twiddling my thumbs when the van's side door slid open. I blinked against the sudden brightness of the sun. I squinted up at the people who climbed in.

There were three boy's. The first one was; tall with military-style, ginger hair, brown eyes, pale, big black glasses, and kind of twiggy in build. Ronald Burd. A first class Little Brother. Wonder what he was doing here. He smiled at me nervously and then sat down across from me. The next boy was slightly tanned, had curly brown hair, hazel eyes, and emitted an aura that broadcasted, "I like to be alone, so stay as far away from me as possible," to anyone in a ten foot radius. Aaron Caddy. Another first class Little Brother. I cocked my head to the side in interest. Something was going on here. Usually, Babysitting was just a punishment, but so many Top Little Brothers ending up here? Suspicious. Aaron gave me a slight nod and then walked to the farthest seat away from everyone else in the van. The lone wolf. When I looked up at the last boy my entire body froze. Every muscle tensed as if ready for a fight. It wasn't that he was scary. Quite the opposite, really. He was pale, had bright green eyes, a mop of black hair, a lean muscular look about him, and a pretty face. Yes, pretty. Like a girls. His very being seemed to send out, "player," in every possible direction. Liam Ewald. Another Top Little Brother….And my ex-boyfriend. Our eyes met and he paused for a moment, with a deer-in-the-headlights expression on his face. Time seemed to stop in that moment. Everything around me became a blur and all I could see was Liam. All I could feel was hurt. The worst hurt I had felt in my whole entire life. There was a reason why he was my ex. He opened his mouth like he was about to say something…

"Move it Ewald. You're blocking the doorway." A rough girl's voice growled at him as said girl shoved him in the direction that Aaron had sat down. He stumbled, regained his balance…And then avoided my gaze as he walked to where Aaron sat. The farthest seat away from me. My eyes had followed him as he walked, but I forced myself to look away from him, and rearranged my facial expression into a smile as I looked up at the girl who had shoved him aside. My attention was taken in by the girl who stood in front of me. Her long wheat-colored hair hung loosely down her back, the tips just barely brushing her hips. She wore well-worn beige cargo pants, a plain black T-shirt and a pair of black keds. Her figure, which was hour-glass-like, (I say this because in the chest area she was pretty much flat. The whole genetically modified thing) was almost as pretty as her heart-shaped face that displayed perfect cupid's bow lips, a dainty upturned nose, and a large pair of the loveliest colored hazel eyes, which were trimmed with an abundant of soot black lashes. Her brilliance was almost too much to register, especially considering she was standing in the doorway of the van, and a halo of golden light seemed to be surrounding her. She looked like a blond angel. (However, with her character traits, she was the farthest from it…) Audrey Taite. But, usually everyone just calls her Dee. My best-friend and the Master at Arms, for the L.S.O. She was the kind of person most people see walking down the street, and suddenly have the urge to tell her their life story. Then, when they find out she can shoot the middle of the, "O," on a Coke can from 50 yards away, with a Smith&Wesson 500 Magnum revolver, five times with perfect accuracy in a minute flat…They slowly back away. There was a reason why she was the Master at Arms. She did love her guns, a little too much if you ask me. I'm more of a hand-to-hand combat kind of girl. She grinned at me when our eyes met, showcasing her straight white smile, and eagerly came over to where I was sitting and plopped down onto the seat on my right.

As Dee leaned over to close the van's door, a small pale hand stopped her. The hand slid the door back open. My eyes followed the hand to the person it belonged to. It was a girl who looked to be maybe twelve. (We all looked like we were around twelve. That was our greatest weapon.) Her caramel-colored hair, which was currently styled in pigtails, barely brushed her dainty chin. Her rosebud lips complimented her almond-shaped deep-blue (That sometimes looked black…) eyes. She was small. Very small. The expression, "pixie-like," rolled off of her in waves, even more considering what she was wearing; a sky-blue tank top with matching colored ballet flats and a sparkly dark blue tutu, with dark and light-blue stripped leggings under it. Laurel Rhode. The L.S.O.'s most deadly weapon; our Master at Stratagem. We looked to her like hundreds of troops looked to Odysseus, in Homer's epic poem, _The Iliad. _She was brilliant. She was what I liked to call our artifice; she looked like she was small, innocent and cutesy, but when you turned your back, the next thing you know, she would have devised a plan to annihilate you. Her face lit up when she saw me and she smiled at me sweetly as she slid the van's door closed and then proceeded to take the seat on my left.

Each of us inside the van was crazy. In our own special ways. And we were all _very _highly ranked in our respective organizations. In the L.B.O. they didn't have Master's at so-and-so. They had something else. Don't ask what they are. I have no idea. They horde their secrets away like gold. So far, all I knew was that we were all top agents. Which reminds me. You probably want to know what I am, right? Right. Well, I'm the L.S.O's Master at Covert Affairs. I teach all of the new Little Sisters that secrecy was the key to our existence. If something is in danger of going public, I make sure it doesn't. Period. That was my main job anyway, though I still do regular bodyguard detail.

….And for the first time ever Babysitting duty. Great.

I looked around at all of the faces in the van. None of them looked like they wanted to tell me why they were here. I sighed and proceeded to pick imaginary lint off of my T-shirt. This was going to be a long drive. Here we come Lilian, Ohio.

There awaited the Baby I would Babysit for the next few months. My life had become so dull.

I wouldn't know I was terribly wrong about that until much much later.

* * *

**A/n: **Hello kiddies! How are you? Ohhhh...You don't want pleasantries you want...? Ah. Yes, that. You want me to finish at least one of my stories before I start a new one. Righhhhht. Welll...OH WELL! I love Super 8 and this is the product of my love of Super 8 and all of the espionage/secret government stuff I've ever watched! :)) The next chapter is already written! I'll just wait for this story to hang in the archive for a bit and then post it! This was necessary background! So, now... You know what I want...CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! Please! Reviewwwwwww! I'l cry if you don't!

...Anyway, see you next update!

~ XOXO EmiShae


End file.
